


Ti volevo dire

by Shulz



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Max DeBryn/Endeavour Morse
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was very difficult for Max to find someone intellectually equal to him. Max was not only an excellent doctor and an accomplished pathologist, but he was a highly educated man. He loved art, poetry, literature, music. His conversations were sharp and intelligent and his quotes always fitting and original.  
Unfortunately for him, his average attendance was very low. He often found himself in the pub on quiz night horrified by the intellectual shortage of his friends. Which in fact were few. Then Agent Morse arrived - necrophobic, weak in the stomach, touchy, wrinkled. But also incredibly intelligent and incredibly capable of grasping his references and responding appropriately. The first few times he was positively impressed, then definitely fascinated. But he was what he was, he was aware of it, not beautiful, not popular, not interesting, with a decidedly strange job and considered strange in his turn. And Morse was what he was, crumpled and touchy, but just as handsome and smart, and highly sought after by girls.  
But Morse also had problems with himself that kept him from realizing that he was special.  
Unfortunately, their interactions were limited to rather gory crime scenes and visits to the morgue, where dialogue was limited, even if at times he had interesting insights and intimate implications, not strictly related to the work. Morse was not inclined to open up to anyone, but more than a few times he had shown a crack to Max, almost begging him to pick up the bait. Those times Max smiled shyly and Morse smiled back, lowering his lashes over his blue eyes.

Max had been late that evening, more than usual, between paperwork and recurring thoughts. He turned everything off and closed, determined to go to the pub for a fish and chips and a beer, when he had the distinct feeling of not being alone. The night air was humid and in the dark and fog he could see nothing.  
He started walking briskly towards his car when a faint voice called him back: "Doctor Debryn ... a moment" Max stopped and answered aloud: "Who's there? For God's sake, reveal yourself ... "Morse stepped out into the shade, his face down, a guilty expression. "Morse, it's you ... by Jupiter, what are you doing hidden in the shadows, do you want to kill me with a heart attack?" Max said, breathing in relief. Morse looked up at him, his eyes incredulous "oh no, I wanted to see you" he said, his voice perhaps too low. "Oh, if you want to talk about the case, I'm going to the pub for a fish and chips and a beer. Have you eaten?" Max proposed, a little surprised. Morse looked at him, the face of someone who has something to confess, but he was silent, "Oh, no ... I mean yes ... I mean I didn't want to talk about the case but I didn't eat anything" at last he articulated.  
"Really?" Max said "So tell me, why did you want to see me?"  
"See, I ... I just wanted to be with you ..." he said softly.  
Max winced. "What? What do you mean Morse? What does it mean to be with me?" his heart was almost bursting, he hoped Morse hadn't noticed.  
"It means ... Doctor you are the only one who understands me, I know that with you whatever I say will be taken seriously, with you I don't feel strange or out of place. I don't feel so alone anymore ..." head. Then he looked into his eyes, his gaze stung. "I know, I know that you too are like me ... that you feel the same things ... I can see it in your eyes, when you look at me ... and smile at me ..." he said vehemently.  
He was roasted, his shoulders hunched, as if freed from a weight. Max was stunned, he couldn't breathe he couldn't speak. Morse looked at him. "I'm sorry ..." he said then "I shouldn't have allowed myself ... I better go ..."  
Max vigorously shook his head "No!" he shouted "Don't go please, don't go away .... stay with me ... stay with me ..." he came over, reached out and took Morse's "Stay with me ...".


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay with me ... stay with me ..." Max's words echoed in Morse's ears.  
She came in three steps and wrapped her arms around Max, hugging him to her chest. Max was was smaller than Morse and he found his face against the hollow of his shoulder. "I knew ... I knew ... I knew you too ... oh, Max ... you don't know how long I have thought ... how much I hoped ... "he said.  
She pulled Max away from her and looked him into the sky-blue eyes behind his stern glasses. "You don't know how much I imagined ... how much I wanted ... how much I want THIS!" She bent down and placed her lips on Max's, sighing. Max was speechless, frozen in place with his heart pounding in his ears, but when he felt Morse's lips he melted. He intertwined his hand in the copper-colored curls, and drew him in, kissing him with transport. The tongue forcefully tracing the seam of Morse's mouth, wanting to enter, claiming his tongue. Morse allowed himself, parted his lips and their tongues entwined, greedy, tasting, licking, swirling around each other, hands wandering, bodies pushing against each other, they were both hard.  
"Come home with me ..." Max said "Please ...."  
"Come on ...." Morse replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Max's house was in a nice, quiet neighborhood, a residential house with a beautiful garden, large, well-kept, peculiar, modeled after him.  
Standing behind him as he waited for the door to open, Morse noticed how much Max had bent his loneliness to his advantage and how much, by thinking of his dingy apartment, loneliness was bending him. He lowered his head a little.  
Max opened the door and stepped aside to let Morse in, then locked and turned on the pale light in the hall.  
In no time at all he found Morse on him, pressing him with his hips against the wall, looking for his mouth with his. Morse was impatient, hungry, desperate.  
Max returned the kiss, moaning. "Bedroom ..." he said breathlessly. Morse nodded.  
When they were in Max's room, Morse sat on the bed and began to undress, quickly, without any kind of shame, exposing the thin and pale body, covered in several places with freckles, on the thighs, on the shoulders, some on the chest, was left alone in the boxers, his hair tousled, the look full of desire, a conspicuous erection in his underpants. When he turned to Max, who was looking at him, mouth open, face red, suddenly shy, suddenly aware of his soft little body but especially still dressed, she gave him a look full of love and approached, "Max come ...." she pulled him by the hand and stood in front of him "You are with me ... don't be afraid, I'll take me take care of you ... "he said; he took off his glasses, revealing his blue eyes of him, and kissed him. He sat him down on the bed and began to undress him. First the shoes and socks, the belt of the trousers, the bow tie, the waistcoat ... meanwhile the eye contact was always intense, Morse unbuttoned his shirt, all the way, lowering it on his shoulders, and could not help biting the point between neck and shoulder, while taking off the undershirt Max tried to cover himself, but Morse shook his head and made him raise his hands and took it off. Max's chest was pale and covered in black hair, protruding pink nipples and a softness at the waist. Morse moaned, leaned down licking those wonderful hard nipples and rubbed his face on his belly, then knelt down, with one impatient movement he pulled off Max's pants and underpants together, releasing his formidable erection. you don't know how long I've wanted you ... "he said. He took Max's cock, already wet and red, and stroked it, depositing little kisses and bites on his thighs, groin, moving on the soft balls, sucking them. Max threw back his head "oh, Morse ... oh yes ... I want you ... I want all Morse. I'm going crazy ..." he gasped and moaned. Then Morse took it in his mouth, all in one motion. Max screamed. The movement was fluid and faster and faster, Max felt close, tangled his hands in Morse's curls, panted and groaned, then Morse released him, with one last bucket, and turned away from him. "Are you ready Max? Because I can't wait any longer ..." he said hoarsely. He pulled off his panties, revealing his glorious hard cock, dripping with desire.  
He opened his buttocks exposing the soft and moist hole, ready, Max held his cock still and aligned it, put his other hand on his hip and Morse began to sink, with small movements up and then down, up and down , up and sat down all the way, taking Max completely inside him, with a loud moan. Max settled back a little, Morse put his hands on the bed in front of him, with his feet on the ground and began and down, feeling Max deep inside him, screaming and throwing his head back. "Oh Max ... Max ... Max ..." balls rubbing Max's balls, his cock swinging up and down, free, always faster,  
Morse sank deeper and slammed into his prostate. "Oh god ... my god ..." the movement became frantic "yes, yes, yes ... so ... please Max, give me more ... give me yourself ... come inside me ... I want to feel your warmth inside me .... "Max was overwhelmed by the sensations, by the wonderful sensation of the" man moving on him, unrestrained, he could only indulge. "Oh he Morse ... here I am ... there they are ... "he cried and with a powerful thrust of the kidneys he freed himself inside Morse, with an orgasm so powerful that it shook him deeply, clinging to Morse, with a force he didn't think he had. he threw back, panting and trying to come to his senses.


	4. Chapter 4

Morse pulled off of Max very slowly, stood up and began to feel Max's semen running between his legs, groaned. He was still hard, he hadn't reached orgasm yet, but he was very excited, close.  
He turned and scrambled onto the bed, his eyes predatory, dropped to his knees in front of Max. "Open your legs, Max ... I want to get inside you ... I want to get inside you ..." he said.  
Max groaned and did as he was asked, folding his legs and opening them as wide as possible. Morse arranged two pillows under him and stood looking in admiration. "All ... all mine ..." he moaned, stroking the inside of his thighs, surrounding his hole. "Morse ... I need some preparation .. . "Max said. Morse nodded, then put his fingers in the doctor's mouth, who licked and wet them, a little lasciviously, then began to open Max, slowly, gently. Fingertips first, then a whole finger, in and out, then two, bending and unfolding, then three, pumping hard. Max was panting under him, writhing, his hair sweaty. "I'm ... I'm fine, Morse ... please ... come in ... "Max begged. Morse spat on his erect cock, leaned it against Max's tight hole and thrust in, hard, passionately, with blinding desire." Oh Max ... my god ... you are mine .. "he almost shouted. Max met his push, groaning and muttering a series of incomprehensible words in a low voice. "Move, move now ... move Morse," he said breathlessly. And Morse did. His pace quickly increased dramatically, Morse frantically chasing his release, hammering into Max, screaming with each blow, sinking deeper and deeper with each thrust. "So Morse ... faster ..." Max begged, and Morse did it, fast and unrestrained until orgasm hit him like a train, sudden, powerful, overwhelming. It got deep inside Max who accepted it by huddling around him, milking every last drop. He called out Max's name, repeating like a mantra, like a magic formula. When he was finally spent, he gently stepped out and lay down next to Max. They were both breathing heavily, unable to speak. Max's hand found Morse's, laced her fingers with his, squeezing. Morse looked at him, red, sweaty, beautiful, and smiled ... that smile that had opened heaven for him.  
Max felt a feeling overflow from his soul, a feeling of belonging, of completeness. He was no longer alone.

End.


End file.
